


Clarity

by FeeFido



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's not <i>there</i> anymore. He's not <i>there</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

His rubble dusted shoulders shook with silent sobs, his small broken rib cage expanding and shrinking with each struggled breath through his rasped dry throat as he tried to collect himself. Like a child he clung to his leg with shaking hands, naked and covered in dirt like the filthy animal still very much caged inside of him, and Loki had half a mind to kick him off, heedless of how it might set off the creature in his mind. It was by some miracle that he refrained with the thought of vengeful intentions playing through his eyes.

“M-y… my head…” He whimpered, frail voice almost lost against the leather of his pants as he pulled himself closer, like the presence of his form was a shelter to the turmoil he’d woken up to.

“He’s not… H-He’s not…”

Loki’s lips stretched into a cruel, vengeful grin as he reached down to touch the head of the small mortal knelled at his feet, carding his fingers through messy brown hair and combing out the tiny pieces of debris. The touch seemed to lift him, and he finally choked out into the folds of his cloak, hands balling into tight fists as he sobbed.

“He’s not _there_ anymore. He’s not _there_.”

“And he won’t be there ever again.” He cooed like someone would to a lover in distress, but his gentleness didn’t last long; it never did. Long fingers wound tightly into thick curls and he yanked back with the strength to pull some loose from his skull; though all he got out of this tiny mortal was a small yelp, eyes glassy with tears that poured down the sides of his face and streaked through the dirt on his cheeks, staring up at him with fear. Pure, unrequited fear, and undeniable worship, glowing inside those pale blue irises.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t struggle a bit in his hold, and Loki had to give his own silent smirk of approval. The archer, while a great asset for the time and being able follow orders to a tee, had quite a mouth on him; but not this one. Utterly reduced to his current state, mind a blank slate for his to do the carving, he was completely obedient. Like a well trained dog.

“The beast will stay locked inside the back of your petty brain for however long I see fit, so long as you acquiesce to everything I am about to tell you, mortal.” Loki tightened his hold on his hair, reveling in the pain he saw erupting across the scientist’s face as he pulled even further, the lithe form of his pale body arching back and bringing into sight the still healing wound in the center of his chest, torn flesh knitting back together, regenerating before his eyes.

He leaned closer, his voice dipping venomously low as he bore his gaze down on the helpless being still clutching to him like an almighty savior, even with the pain increasing on the back of his head, even with the pale glow of his scepter inches away from breaking through to his vulnerable heart again.

“Your body, mind, will, and soul, it all belongs to me now.” He hissed in his face. “ _You_ belong to me.”

There was a flash of something in his eyes–defiance, if Loki ever saw it–but it vanished as quick as it came, dying in a pool of ghastly blue as he stutters to speak.

“Yes,” came his weak answer, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read with either gen or slash goggles, I guess, wherever your preferences lie.
> 
> And sorry. The idea of Bruce having literal tears of joy in his eyes because Loki’s staff blocks out the other guy is just too pleasing to my mind.


End file.
